Sans toi
by Gen' V
Summary: Après s'etre aimés, la vie les a séparé. Et si Lilly et Scotty devaient faire face à la séparation professionnelle?


Tout premier OS que j'ai écris, n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

* * *

**Sans toi.**

Lilly parcouru la pièce du regard. Elle s'arrêta sur le bureau qui était sur sa droite. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés se remplirent instantanément de larmes. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Il préférait partir, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Il avait demandé sa mutation à la brigade des mœurs, et celle-ci avait été acceptée. Elle avait voulu chercher du réconfort auprès des autres, mais rien ne pouvait la consoler. Elle venait de perdre son ami, son partenaire et sa moitié. L'ambiance qui régnait ces derniers temps étaient pesante et froide. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, lui avait-il dit. Elle repensa aux moments qu'ils avaient vécu. Il était entré dans son cœur, il avait réussi à briser la carapace qu'elle s'était construite au fil du temps. De collègues ils étaient devenus amis, et cette amitié s'était transformée en amour. Un amour qu'elle croyait fort et éternel. Elle ne put contrôler plus longtemps les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Les larmes inondaient son visage. John Stillman qui voyait la scène s'approcha, mais s'arrêta quand il vit Scotty entrer à son tour dans la pièce.

Il se dirigeait vers son bureau, un carton à la main. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Lilly, la regarda et continua sa route. Les yeux baissés, elle réussit à se lever, se précipita vers son collègue.

- Ne pars pas. On peut trouver une autre solution, parvint-elle à dire.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est mieux comme ça, répondit-il en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

- Scotty, j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

- Tu n'es pas seule. Les autres sont là.

Les sanglots de Lilly redoublèrent, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux dans sa main droite et la passa derrière son oreille en s'attardant sur son visage. Lilly s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de retenir encore quelques instants sa main dans la sienne. Elle en avait besoin. Lui partit, c'était une partie d'elle qui s'envolait aussi. Elle avait cru ne plus pouvoir aimer comme ça, mais c'était arrivé. Sans lui sa vie basculait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas revivre ça à nouveau.

- S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas.

- Je ne te laisse pas, je m'éloigne un peu. Ca ne peut que nous faire du bien.

- Comment on est arrivé là ?

- La vie Lil'. Tu sais que je t'ai pardonné, mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Il rangea ses affaires dans le carton et s'éloigna, laissant Lilly seule en pleurs. Il pleurait aussi. La voir aussi fragile et aussi triste lui fendait le cœur. Une envie de se retourner et de la prendre dans ses bras le tenaillait. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en entendant les sanglots de sa partenaire. Au moment de monter dans l'appareil il sortit une tasse du carton, la regarda et esquissa un sourire. Une partie d'elle était avec lui, et inversement.

Lilly retourna vers son bureau, et s'assit sur la chaise. Un objet attira son attention. Posée en évidence elle vit la tasse de Scotty avec un post-it qui disait :

_« Même ailleurs, je suis quand même là avec toi. »_

Malgré ses larmes, un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Stillman, qui jusqu'ici était resté caché, s'approcha, mit une main sur son épaule.

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut, mais je voudrais vous présenter votre nouvel équipier.

- Chef… Je…

- Ca peut prendre du temps, mais ça ira mieux, je peux vous en assurer.

###

Ces événements se sont passés il y a maintenant 5 ans. Après des mois de doutes et de tristesse, Lilly avait tant bien que mal réussi à avancer. Buvant une gorgée de café dans sa tasse, elle esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une petite fille lui sauta au cou, et elle reçu un câlin protecteur et aimant. De cette merveilleuse histoire était née Sarah. C'est fou comme elle ressemblait à son père. Elle le vit au loin qui lui faisait signe de la main. Elles se dirigèrent vers lui, et Lilly prit le sac que lui tendait Scotty avec un pincement au cœur. Ils étaient restés amis, mais il y aurait toujours bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux.


End file.
